


Steel Gray

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [27]
Category: Junji Ito (Manga), Tomie, Tomie - All Media Types, Tomie - Junji Ito - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - Manga, F/F, Fantasizing, Feminist Themes, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LGBTQ Themes, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Mild Horror, Pining, Seduction, Sexual Content, Tomie Is A Lesbian, Tomie Is Sapphic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Perfect. Tomie is perfect, in every imaginable way, and that unsettles Chiemi greatly for no particular reason.
Relationships: Kawakami Tomie/Chiemi (The Long Hair In The Attic)
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Femslash February





	Steel Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE MISSED MY GIRL. I LOVE TOMIE SO MUCH. Okay so this plot was largely inspired by "Hysterical Literature" on YT and the poem comes from [here](https://jwa.org/media/assurance-from-emma-lazarus-copy-book). Big time lesbian vibes. I wanted that. Okay it is Day 27 " _Dress Up_ " for Femslash February 2020 [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and I would very much enjoy to hear from any Tomie fans! Or any comments/thoughts you have!

*

Female-centric poetry and literature has been a secret, fanciful obsession of Chiemi.

Ever since she researched it online.

Most of her school courses deal with predominately male authors. For every year. But within the more inclusive spaces… she thrives.

Chiemi oversees her local project for a chance to go to one of her desired universities out of the country, running the equipment and the high-powered camera herself for documentation, using only volunteers. Young women like herself. They would sign forms and read bits of women's publications that Chiemi chose, while they wore a remote-controlled vibrator, and have their orgasms filmed.

Eri calls it _bizarre_. _Perverted_. Uncomfortably _shameless_.

(They come from a strict, conservative family and she doesn't blame her little sister for not understanding)

(Eri also isn't invited.)

*

"Hello," comes a soft, trilling voice.

Chiemi glances up from her phone in astonishment as one of the young women steps inside the room. Tall but not too tall in her stilettos.

_Crimson._

All of her is _crimson_ — from heels to the velvety, form-fitting dress and lipstick. Her skin a kind of pearly pale under the illuminating lights.

Chiemi's mouth goes dry.

"I'm here for the filming," the young woman tells her.

She fumbles with her clipboard, flushing, missing the enigmatic smile. "You must be… Miss Kawakami?"

"Please… … call me Tomie."

Chiemi lets her read over the paperwork once more — consent to be filmed, permission to distribute the footage to the appropriate recipients — watching Tomie wrinkle her nose in revulsion when offered something to sign with, yanking out her own bright, diamond-glittering fountain pen, jotting her signature with a flourish.

She excuses herself airily to the restroom to prepare.

_Perfect._

Tomie is _perfect_ , _perfect_ , _perfect_ , in every imaginable way, and that unsettles Chiemi greatly for no particular reason.

*

Tomie seats herself at the steel-topped, folded table, elegantly smoothing her dress.

There's a veil of grey cloth behind her nailed up. Her hands rest on the poetry book in front of her. "My name is Tomie," she speaks girlishly to the camera lens, and to a deeply fascinated Chiemi behind it. "I will be reading a selection from Emma Lazurus. This poem is called Assurance."

_"Last night I slept, and when I woke her kiss…"_

Tomie's pin-straight, black hair hovers to her cheeks as she lowers her head to recite the poem. It's so beautiful and shiny. Chiemi taps on the vibrator's control mechanism, starting with the lowest setting for Tomie's comfort. No reaction so far.

_"Still floated on my lips. For we had strayed…Together in my dream, through some dim glade…"_

She drives it up to the next two settings. There's the faintest crease to Tomie's expression, but hardly noticeable. Tomie alternates between peering up slyly, demurely, to the camera, both reading and wooing her audience, and then looking away.

" _Where the shy moonbeams scarce dared light our bliss… The air was dank with dew, between the trees…_ "

Chiemi wonders vaguely how wet it feels for Tomie between her legs now rubbing together… all of that warm, tingling space… being at the mercy of another woman who wants to see her undone… what is she thinking? She can't have thoughts like this about volunteers. It's not appropriate.

" _The hidden glow-worms kindled and were spent…_ "

A gasp escapes Tomie's cool-crimson lips. Chiemi's whole body feels it, reverberating through her like a wave of pleasure.

" _Cheek pressed to cheek, the cool, the hot night-breeze_ _…_ "

Tomie gasps again, her cheeks turning a delightful hue of pink.

Chiemi turns up the vibrator's setting much higher. The other woman squirms, pleasantly tossing her head back, letting out a moaning giggle. She's enchanted by Tomie's prissiness fading away, abandoned, forgotten. " _Mingled our hair, our breath, and went… went… aah_!" Tomie moans again, open-mouthed, her eyes shutting. That's when something unexplained happens.

For the briefest of moments, Tomie's appearance distorts. Monstrously elongating and hideous. But so, so beautiful nevertheless.

_"Aah!"_

Tomie goes breathless, rocking her hips urgently under the steel table, grinning and flush-faced. If the vibrator wasn't pushed so deep inside Tomie's lovely, sopping wet entrance… Chiemi is sure that the buzz would be loud enough to hear on audio…

" _As sporting with our passion…_ " Tomie whispers, her voice rumbling.

Her eyes slit open, revealing glowing and dark orange color.

_"Low and deep…"_

*

When it's over, Chiemi feels like she's been pulled free from a _drowning_. Gasping like Tomie, hazy-eyed and revived.

"Thank you for your participation."

She turns off her camera, raking her fingers through her hair. Tomie bows her head slightly, coming back from the restroom once more. Empty-handed. Chiemi instructed her to leave the vibrator on the sink's counter.

"You have such beautiful hair," Tomie says cheerfully, fluttering her eyelashes.

Chiemi pauses.

She's been growing it out for her boyfriend for a long time. Dark and shiny, and going past her waist. Tomie's fingers curl repeatedly around a strand, stroking and teasing. "Though… not as beautiful as _mine_ …" she hums. An odd, malicious glint in her eye. "It will be the end of you…"

Chiemi's stomach feels queasy. She doesn't say anything when Tomie moves in, pecking their lips, giggling.

*

Nobody has ever heard of a Tomie Kawakami.

And she never sees her again.

*


End file.
